Under the Surface
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: They both had a dream of having their own big family but sometimes you don’t get what you want. The story of why Pan is an only child. GV
1. Chapter 1: Feel Good

**Author's Note: **Well here we go again. GD copying another Hindi movie, for the third time. Can you blame me? It's sooo fun! (As if Bollywood doesn't copy Hollywood. shakes head) Okay, with that said… let's begin this thing!

**Summary: **They both had a dream of having their own big family but sometimes you don't get what you want. The story of why Pan is an only child. G/V

**Disclaimer**: The somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter does not own Dragonball—or anything related, unless if I bought it (and no, I haven't bought the show. I'm too poor). I also don't own the movie "Chori Chori Chupke Chupke". If you seen the movie starring the wonderful Rani Mukherjee, adorable Preity Zinta and…Salman Khan… DO NOT READ THIS. Unless you don't mind that is. Or if you know you're going to watch the movie, do not read this unless you want to be spoiled big time! The movie is pretty old though… Anyways, writing this is just for my amusement and to develop my writing abilities…since all I do in school is math and science stuff.

* * *

Under the Surface

Written—or as told—by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter One: Feel Good**

-

Many things can make a person happy.

_Beating the last level in the best and most difficult video game ever._

_Getting a ninety-five percent average in school._

_Receiving your first kiss from a boy you've been crushing on forever…_

And then there are _those_ bigger things. The things that just make you want to shout!

_Winning the whopping thirty million in the lottery._

_Coming_ _first place in a Track event at the Olympics, receiving gold._

_Marrying the love of your life…_

Etcetera.

* * *

Videl slowly opened her eyes. For a moment she was completely unaware of her surroundings until she blinked twice, and then wiped away the sleep. At the same time, she got up, holding up the white sheet to cover her nude self. Then a large smile graced her lips. 

At the moment she was in a very nice room. It wasn't hers though. It was a suite with blown-out, scented candles. The only light that she got was from the sun. The sunlight that made its way in through the tiny horizontal slits from the blinds. It was more than enough, considering it was well past eight and the sun was radiant and hot enough to wake up anybody, even if the blinds were pulled down. Well anybody except _him_.

Hercule's daughter smile soon morphed into a smirk. _Gohan_. Beside her he laid, sound asleep in perfect serenity. She touched his thick locks of black-coal hair, softly stroking it. Her small hand trailed downwards to his face. Carefully she watched his fine features: those kissable lips, strong chin, and pointed, straight nose. The back of her fingers began to stroke his cheek as plots to waken him began to formulate in her beautiful head.

She smiled wickedly.

Videl turned and pinned him—or rather trapping him by putting her hands beside his head. Then slowly, carefully, she lowered herself, leaving a small gap between them. She didn't say anything, only proceeding to give him butterfly kisses on each of his cheeks, eyelids, and then, before she could do more, he finally began to wake up.

Gohan stirred, and as if coming out of a trance, he looked around confused… until he saw her. He smiled, taking his chance to kiss her lips.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Videl taunted, pulling her head back. Her smile was still there and her heart raced from his stare.

"Morning Prince," Gohan responded, grinning. He immediately grabbed her waist, dragging her down to his side and then rolled over to be on top of her. "How are you my fair _wife_?" He was getting used to the band of gold wrapped around his fourth finger on his left hand.

"Ah, she is feeling fine," Videl answered coolly. Her hands instinctively found the back of his head. She took a look at her diamond wedding ring that glistened and sparkled brilliantly. The young woman exhaled happily. She felt like she was going to explode from joy. "It's beautiful."

"What is?"

"The ring… marriage… sex… _you_…" she responded slowly, listing them as they popped into her head.

His smile grew to a playful grin. "I agree. I especially like number three."

Her dark eyebrow rose. Her smile halved. "Oh do you?"

"Yes," his voice grew husky, the lust for his wife growing. "Aren't we supposed to do that on our honeymoon." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"Well at the rate we're going we'll have a baby in no time!" she pointed out with enthusiasm.

"Oh my mother will be on cloud nine."

She told him that she knew that very well.

"I'm actually anticipating fatherhood," Gohan revealed. He was not blushing; he was past that.

"I'm sure you'll be the best father in the world. And I'll give you how many children you want… One. Two. Five. Ten. No more than that."

He bared his teeth. "I think three will be ideal. Two is the minimum. And I'll be with you all the way. I was there when my mother had Goten so I have an idea how painful labour can be."

Flattered and touched, Videl nodded, reaching up to kiss her new husband. Their bodies pressed together as the hunger for each other intensified.

The half-Saiyan pulled back and looked at her carefully, admiring her features. "Did I say I love you, _wife_?" With his finger, he gently traced where he just kissed with the tenderness and care that awed his soul mate.

Videl's nose wrinkled up but her eyes shown amusement. "Only a gazillion times yesterday."

He kissed her, longer than the last one. "Well I haven't started yet. I love you, wife."

She couldn't resist him. Never. "I love you too, husband."

Their osculation continued. Logically, it led to other things. Let's just say they wouldn't leave the room until they—well _Gohan_—got hungry for food. And that would be until around afternoon. His new wife was more than enough to satisfy him.

* * *

"Did I already say that I love you, wife?" Gohan asked with light-hearted humour. He received a sharp look from his wife. This must have been the hundredth time. And he always attached _wife_ at the end. 

"Yes Gohan, you have. And I love you too _husband_." Videl laid appraising eyes over Gohan, more than approving him in sheik black pants, and a red buttoned up shirt. "I'd like to see if you'd continue this when we get old, ugly and wrinkly."

"Oh I will," he assured her.

He slipped on his black overcoat and hadn't noticed his collar standing up until he stood before the mirror. He was about to fix it until his wife told him to leave it.

She set it down a little but not fully. "You look sexy like that," Videl said, grinning.

He looked at her and was glad to see that her dress fit. It was little and black with no straps. The dress's frilly rim had ended above her knees. The exposure of her fair, soft flesh and the outline of her wonderful curves was more than enough for him to lay her on a bed and show her how beautiful she was. That would wait until they came back from dinner and dancing.

Videl looked at her hair, tied up in a bun with skinny strands falling in various places. Oh boy, she hadn't realized how much she changed from a tomboy… to this. She inhaled deeply before looking back at her husband. "Ready?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

The moment he affirmed his readiness his cell phone rang joyously. Normally he would ignore the caller if they were not important. However it was his mother. So naturally the half-Saiyan gave an apologetic look to his wife to answer the call.

"Hello mother," he chimed welcomingly. He wasn't annoyed at the interference, though a little disappointed. He loved his mother dearly.

"Hello Gohan," she paused, contemplating something. "Have I called at the wrong time?" Gohan could hear his father and Goten in the background. He could perceive his father's, "Hee-hee… mo foo!" Translation: "Chichi, more food." A second later Goku gulped and said, "Pretty please?"

Gohan smiled warmly, sitting down on the bed. "Ah, not really. Videl and I were just going out."

"Oh!" Chichi was glad for her son to find Videl, even if she was Hercule's daughter. She already treated her as if she was her own flesh and blood. Everyone in the family did. "So what did you guys do so far?" she began prodding. It was weeks since she heard from her son. She just needed to know if her first-born was all right.

"Well… the _usual_…" that meant love making. "Um… just today we relaxed. Had a picnic. Yesterday we went scuba diving. More of the _usual_. Erm… we did lots of stuff." Now the hue of his cheek was becoming crimson.

On the other side, Chichi hushed her husband and younger son. "Oh that's wonderful. As long as you're having fun!"

"And don't worry. Before you ask, I'm sure you'll have a grandchild in no time!" Gohan exclaimed. If she hadn't picked up what the _usual_ meant, she should now.

Chichi's eyes lit up. "Oh yay!" Another short pause of celebration. "Now you two go off and have fun. We're missing you. Bye. Love you Gohan."

"Love you too mom."

Disconnect.

Gohan looked at Videl, his smiling broadening. If he minded his mother's phone call, he didn't show it. She didn't either.

"Shall we?"

Her purple-blue eyes glistened. "Yes, we shall love."

* * *

The dancing area was placed in the centre of the restaurant. Tables, or the dining area, framed the wooden dance floor. A brilliant local band played soft music; its mellow, yet sultry tune filled the crisp air. 

It was well past seven thirty, past dinner. Gohan rubbed his tummy with a satisfied look on his face. "Mmm. That was delicious."

Manners have been embedded in Videl since the beginning of her childhood, especially since she was the daughter of the famous Hercule. Delicately, she dabbed a napkin to her lips. "Yes. It was." She dropped the white cloth on her plate. The china plate rested on top a maroon tablecloth, heavily embroidered with design. On each table, three candles—elevated at three different levels—were lit up. It seemed that everyone here were a happy couple.

Videl exhaled loudly, rising to her feet. Her husband followed her lead. Hand in hand they made their way to the dance floor.

Videl's heels clicked slowly on the hard floor as her footwork worked masterly with Gohan's, both moving at the right pace, right direction. Her pretty head rested on her husband's shoulder, feeling the warmth of protection. She felt her waist securely held onto and knew she truly had her soul mate with her forever. Her hands could feel his soft hair, and when she played with it… oh god… she realized never have been so happy before.

"Hey Gohan," she whispered, not looking up.

"Hmm?" He looked down at her, kissing her bare shoulder.

"You know how people say they love their partner—husband… wife—even more in their old age than when they just got married…? Do you believe that?"

He blinked once and thought about it carefully. It was an easy answer. "Yeah. Look at my parents. Look at my _father_. I'm sure he loves my mother more now than when they just got married."

Now she looked up at the hybrid. "Your father doesn't count. He thought marriage was _food_."

He chuckled dryly at that. "Okay okay. Well, besides that, I just _know_ that they love each other more now than ever before."

She laughed and it echoed in his ears like soft music. "Even though they're not on each other twenty-four seven?"

Gohan never stopped dancing, but his eye twitched. His face twisted in some sort of revulsion. "Yes I'm sure." He wondered why she asked him this. "Why?"

She never hesitated to answer. "I'm trying to think how it will feel to love you more than I do now."

He smiled and his eyes glowed warmly. "As do I…" Peaceful silence came between them until he broke it. "Videl?"

"Yes?" She opened her eyes to look at him.

"I love you wife."

She laughed softly again before kissing him. "I love you too my husband."

-

Yes, there are those things that give great pleasure in life. 

_Getting married… being pregnant… raising children…_ _having a family_… are some of them.

* * *

**Goku's Daughter:**

I wrote this chapter two years ago I think and I'm surprised I was able to write well… compared to how I do now. I blame school for being so time consuming -eye twitches- Anyways, that's it for chapter one. I'm trying to pace the chapters quickly so I can get to the _real_ plot. And yes it sounds pretty happy now but I assure you… it won't stay like this.

If someone knows how to maintain paragraphs LET ME KNOW!

Review please. )

Thanks.

Now let me burn up in Florida.


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect

**Disclaimer**: Goku's Daughter does not own DBZ or the plot from the movie "Chori Chori Chupke Chupke." Refer to chapter one.

* * *

Under the Surface

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter Two: Perfect**

--

The bottom line is nothing is perfect. Sometimes, things are just so great—so beautiful—that we are able to cloud all the faults and all the blemishes. When that happens we are able to see things in this _perfect_ light. Thus we say… it's perfect.

But we know there is no such thing as perfect.

There may be no such thing as a perfect lover but could a _perfect love_ be true? Some would say yes, even when we know better; there is no such thing as perfect.

Think about this: perfection may not bring happiness, but happiness can bring perfection in life.

_Love._ _Games._ _Entertainment. Money. Love. Health. Life. Husband. Love._

* * *

The newest member of the family, Videl Son, paced nervously in her house. She just came out of the bathroom dressed in a robe with her hair tied up in a messy, towel turban. Nervously she paced, biting on her nails and murmuring out different phrases that basically said, "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

Videl froze, cringed, and then stiffened when she realized who caught her. She turned around and smiled at Chichi, her mother-in-law.

"What _what?_" the younger woman smiled innocently.

Chichi narrowed her eyes playfully. "You know what I'm talking about. What did I _think_ you said?" she prodded, approaching Videl with eyes that switched back and forth to Videl's face and her stomach.

"I… I…" Videl felt the need to protest. _She_ wanted to tell Gohan first and she wanted it to be a surprise.

"She's pregnant," came Goku's voice behind Videl.

_Oh dear God,_ Videl thought to herself. _Where are these people coming from?_ She turned at her father-in-law, giving him a sharp look. Goku just smiled happily, rushing towards his daughter.

He was the first to touch her stomach and it felt quite nice, Videl thought.

"And how do _you_ know?" she asked him.

"Oh I was in the kitchen while you were in the shower. Chichi was getting groceries and I was hungry. When I heard you in here I was going to ask you if you wanted something to eat, but then I stopped when I heard you practicing to tell Gohan."

Videl's jaw hung down a bit at the lack of privacy. "I see."

"And how long did you know?" Chichi asked sharply, putting her hand to Videl's stomach. She was almost ready to shove Goku to the side.

"Only for a few hours. I still need to go to a doctor."

"And you're _sure_?"

Hercule's daughter nodded. "I missed my period for a couple of months and I _never_ missed my period before. I'm not sick or anything. And I took three tests to confirm it." Her words were slightly rushed.

Chichi nodded and her husband continued to stare at Videl's belly. "I wonder if the baby is a boy or girl," the Saiyan wondered out loud. As his thoughts expanded so did his smile. It evolved into a grin.

Videl and Chichi didn't like that look much.

"What are you thinking?" the older woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed, putting his hands on the back of his head. "Oh, I was just thinking if the baby was a boy. Another child to train. Woo hoo!" He received two glares but ignored them. "But if it was a girl, that'd be great too. Hmm I wonder if female Saiyans can transform into Super Saiyans?" He stroked his chin and then laughed.

Chichi slowly pulled her hand away from Videl's stomach. "Well congratulations." Her dark eyes shone brilliantly, bright enough to illuminate a whole small town. Her happiness almost scared Videl.

Goten then walked in, wondering why everyone was gathered here. Immediately he froze from the joyful, ecstatic look on his mother's face. As usual his father looked jovial. And his sister, well, she looked nervous but happy. "What's going on?"

Videl touched her stomach. "I'm pre—"

"She's PREGNANT!" Chichi cried, cutting Videl off. She flounced to her youngest son and hugged him tightly, choking him.

"Ma—mom!"

When Chichi pulled away, she looked like she was going to cry from happiness. Goten edged away from her and walked toward his father and sister-in-law. "Congrats!"

"Thanks." Videl glanced at the clock at the edge of the room and she became alarmed. "Ah Gohan's going to be home soon. Listen, I _want_ to tell him. You guys could watch since I know you all will probably eavesdrop."

They looked at her and nodded. She was right.

Videl ushered them towards the carpeted stairs. "Ok, upstairs!"

Chatting happily amongst themselves, they went to the upper floor without making a fuss.

Videl exhaled loudly and soon Gohan walked through the door. He looked somewhat exhausted, or irritated, or maybe both. He dropped his briefcase on the floor, loosened his tie and spotted his wife. He smiled and kissed her.

"How was work?" she asked, unaware that a glow radiated from her.

"Ah okay. Your father wanted me to do some business stuff. School was alright. Kids these days…" He cringed. "I don't want to talk about work. It's boring. What were you doing today while I was gone?" He lead his wife to their long sofa and sat her down. Fascinated with her and excited with the thought that she was naked under the robe, the half-Saiyan began to unravel her towel turban. He ran his fingers through her hair.

Videl narrowed her eyes at husband suspiciously. "Are you tired?" He nodded and allowed her to place his head on her lap. Soothingly she smoothed out his thick hair. Then, with both of them comfortable, she began to spill her tale.

"Well… I didn't do much… As usual these days I went to Daddy's dojo. When I came back, I found some surprising news."

"Good or bad?" He didn't sound too thrilled but interested.

She smiled. "Oh, bad," exaggerating 'bad' so much to make him look up. Videl deliberately mislead him.

"What is it?"

"There's something growing inside on me," she said in a voice above a whisper.

Horrified, he sat up, grabbing her shoulders. "Do you have cancer or a tumour?"

She smiled weakly. "No. It's a baby." Videl stayed silent for a while as those words sank in her husband's head.

"Baby?" he asked, his lips curving upwards. A nod was all that he needed for assurance. And she did so slowly, helping him understand.

"You're pregnant?" Gohan said, touching her face and glancing down at her flat stomach.

"Yeah Gohan, I'm pregnant." She paused, then corrected herself. "_We're_ pregnant."

The half-Saiyan reached out to hug her tightly. His smile stretched ear to ear. "Did you go to the doctor yet?" he asked suddenly.

She shook her head.

"Well I want to go with you when you do. I told you I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

Gohan never ceased to amaze her. She knew she was a lucky person to have found a man who loved her so much. "I know." It warmed her heart to know and feel this; she couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly Gohan looked upwards, his eyes scanning near the stairway. He could hear voices in the house, which made him laugh softly. His dad gave it all away. "You guys could come out now!" Gohan called.

His parents and younger brother entered the room, continuing to happily buzz about Videl's pregnancy.

There was much celebrating to do.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay, fine. Then I guess we're done."

"No wait! I want to know!"

Videl smiled playfully at Gohan, holding the ultra-sound photograph between her fingers. She had another appointment with the obstetrician-gynecologist and since it was during noon, Gohan had to miss it because of work. She persuaded the hybrid that she would be fine accompanied by his mother, Chichi. Gohan really would have liked to be with her, after all, he did promise to be with her every step of the way, but Videl could be a very convincing woman when she wanted to be. Very.

"It's a—"

He interrupted her again. "No. I change my mind. I want to wait till you give birth."

Videl gave him a sharp look before it softened. She smiled slyly. "Yes, wait for another three months," she paused, staring at the indecisive Gohan. "Make up your mind."

Another moment passed. "Okay. I'm sure. Tell me."

The dark-haired woman sat beside the man in his suit. Her stomach was swollen considerably and she could only wear the maternity clothes that she bought recently. She held up the picture and picked out the baby's body parts.

"Here's the head… the arm… another arm… the leg… another leg…" she then halted, pointing in between the legs. "And there is no _thing…_"

Gohan hung on to her every word and she enjoyed watching his amazed, thrilled face when she said her last words.

"We're having a girl!" he whispered excitedly. He blinked once. Then twice. "A girl!" he suddenly shouted, pulling Videl into an embrace. "A girl." His voice was much softer the second time.

"Yup," she laughed, feeling his face burrowed in her neck as he held her. "A baby girl."

* * *

It was a bright, cheery afternoon. The sun was out shining. The breeze was calm and gentle. The plants were lively, healthy and lush. The scenery was beautiful but Gohan and Videl chose to spend their day inside.

Gohan was dressed in old overalls, matching the attire of his pregnant wife. It has been a couple days since he learned the sex of the baby. Now the couple were painting the baby's nursery.

He wiped off the bead of rolling sweat from his forehead before dipping his rolling brush into the pale, pink paint. The hybrid glanced at his wife, making sure she wasn't straining herself or in any pain. He knew if he would say anything, his wife would give him another irritated glare and may release her moody anger on him. He didn't really want that.

"Are you sure you want pink for the room?" Videl asked, sitting on the floor and carefully painting where the rollers cannot reach or touch. Her nose cutely scrunched up in some sort of distaste.

"Well the baby is a _girl_," Gohan pointed out, rolling the thick liquid on the walls. The opened windows allowed a soft breeze to enter the room, which helped the paint dry faster and cleared the stuffiness of the strong smell.

"So? I'm a girl and I hate pink," she responded, dipping the brush in another container. She looked at him and soon he, feeling her eyes on him, returned her stare.

"What else do you suggest?" he asked.

Videl looked at her husband smartly. "We should paint it yellow; it works for both sexes. After this girl, we could have a boy next."

He stroked his chin. "Well we can paint it baby blue for the boy. It won't be difficult moving furniture in and out of the room. I _am_ a Saiyan." He didn't know why he was being so proud.

Videl carefully eyed him. "Okay. Whatever you say." She gave him another sly look. "If you're so powerful _Saiyaman,_ catch this!" She threw her paintbrush at his face.

He was lucky he closed his eyes or else he would have been blinded by paint. Her aim was good and she was so lively. He easily wiped the pink liquid onto his old clothes, glaring at his wife. "This means war!"

Gohan rolled his brush on her arm and Videl laughed at him when she threw more paint in his hair.

Oh weren't paint fights fun. It became even more fun afterwards when the husband kissed and made love to his pregnant wife.

It was days later though that Videl and Gohan were finally able to complete the nursery. With his Super Saiyan abilities, Gohan effortlessly brought in white, bright furniture that included a white horse and rocking chair.

Videl, dressed in a snow-white maternity gown, stood at the doorway with a small smile on her face. Gohan came from behind and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't be happier.

"I can't wait for this baby to be born," he told her.

"I can't either," she responded. Then he kissed her temple, embracing the warmth of her small body against his.

They stared into the beautiful room for a little longer before the half-Saiyan dragged his fair wife into bed. Life for them was perfect and they couldn't wait for it to get better.

--

Life can be _perfect_, but there is no such thing as perfect. There are always faults, blemishes and hardships, but without them, how will we know when life is great?

When everything goes well and happiness over joys a person…

_Love._ _Husband._ _Parents. Guardians. Love. Life. Pregnancy. Baby. Love._

…life then sure seemed perfect.

However, this _perfection_ is often short-lived.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another happy chapter, which is good I suppose because lately I haven't been writing happy things (I pre-write things far in advance for most stories and mind you, I wrote this chapter years ago). Well, I must thank the kind, kind reviewers for the last chapter. You've made me happy and encouraged me to actually re-read this more thoroughly. Though I admit, writing something without attention and posting it will haunt me later on.

So anywho, as promised there will be some angst. The rough draft for this whole story has already been typed up but there are many factors that will affect the following posts.

a) If I feel like editing it. I'm not lazy but I have to be in the mood to read properly.  
b) Depending on the responses I get. If I'm writing for an audience who's reading and want more, sure I'll post. If not, then what's the point in doing work for no one reading?  
c) SCHOOL! –freaks out- SCHOOL! As if high school didn't stress me enough…

And for some shameless advertising, go read my other stories! -screams out **Sinful** -

That's basically it. Thanks for reading and do me a favour and review!

**Kiss kiss**


	3. Chapter 3: Things Just Happen

**Disclaimer**: Goku's Daughter does not own DBZ or the plot from the movie "Chori Chori Chupke Chupke." Refer to chapter one.

**Thanks: All reviewers!** Reviews make me so happy in this time of stress and unhappiness at school.

To 'videllover': Next time, leave an email address, or a way to contact you. I don't know why you hate Lime so much. I don't. I like using her in stories (and maybe why authors use her) is because we have seen her. It's easier for readers to read fanfiction when they see characters they know or see, rather than made up characters, especially if their role is significant.

* * *

Under the Surface

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter Three: Things Just Happen**

---

Sometimes _things_ just _happen_. Things like falling in love and acne spreading all over your face.

Sometimes things are unexplainable, without real cause. It could be just our fate, kismet…destiny. Some people do not believe in such things and rather prefers the belief that everything happens for a reason, but it is a comforting thought that everyone has a purpose in the world. Maybe going on a mission in a third world country could be your destiny. Maybe providing a service to aid people, like nursing others, could be why God put you on Earth. But what if you lost your niche in life? What if you lost your will to live?

What if an accident occurred and what you wanted was suddenly out of your reach?

Sometimes things just happen, and they could be for the worse. Accidents are never planned -- spilling milk, putting the wrong ingredients in the soup, blowing up the kitchen, breaking your mother's ceramic eagle, unknowingly bringing a virus into your computer system, a basketball flying into your head for not paying attention, etcetera.

_Things_ just _happen_.

And there are those things that we have no control over.

* * *

As another day passed and a new day came, it was a twenty-four hours closer to the delivery date, Videl reminded herself. She had more than two months to go and the excitement grew each and everyday. On this new day, she wore a red dress that ended to her knees. It hugged her swollen breasts tightly and from the curve of her tummy, the fabric fell down elegantly. Even though she was pretty and felt the glow of pregnancy, she couldn't truly understand how Gohan could find her so damn attractive in this state. 

He just couldn't take his dark eyes off of her.

Videl sat at his parent's kitchen table, almost inhaling to the food around her. Immediately when Chichi placed a large, red-striped bowl of mashed potatoes on the white surface, Videl dug in. She was like one of the guys.

Goku laughed light-heartedly, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah that's the spirit Videl. Eat!" Soon, his smile morphed into a frown. When Chichi walked past him to get other dishes, he tugged on her dress. He pulled his finger back two times quickly, indicating for her to come closer.

She gave him her undivided attention.

"You made enough food for _all_ of us, right?" he whispered, concerned.

Chichi nodded, a smile tugging her lips. "Of course silly."

Goku wiped his forehead; he was worried for a second. He was aware – as if Chichi wasn't – of Videl's increased appetite, even though he still ate much more than her.

Videl pulled a chicken leg out of her mouth, focused on cleaning her plate. After she took seconds, then thirds, she felt thirsty and noticed there were no drinks on the table. She struggled to get up (ignoring Gohan's protest; she could go to the fridge by herself), and then headed to the kitchen.

Chichi was furiously looking for something, busy at the oven. When she heard heavy footsteps enter the kitchen she immediately assumed it was Goku because he would be the only one who would probably try to get extra food. "Um, sweetheart, can you get me three cans of gravy up in there." The old woman didn't turn but she pointed in the direction of the cupboard.

Happy to do the deed, Videl smiled and got a small four-step ladder because she didn't trust her strength to elevate. She quietly planted one foot on the kitchen floor and began to climb. Within two minutes, the pregnant woman was able to bring down the cans of gravy. Chichi didn't turn around yet, still busy preparing more food.

Now getting down would alarm anyone. If Videl was about to slip and fall, she didn't make a noise. If she did slip and fall… she and the baby would be seriously hurt. Videl didn't concern herself of those thoughts and she fortunately reached the floor safely. Without a sound, she returned the ladder, got a drink, and exited the kitchen right when Goku entered.

"Thank you Goku," Chichi said when she turned around and saw the cans on the counter.

"For what?" he asked, perplexed.

The older woman sighed. "For these." Chichi picked up the gravy cans, two in both hands and one tucked under her chin. When she placed it by a bowl she ushered Goku out.

The Saiyan blinked. Twice. Then he shrugged it off.

"Anyone wants to go for a walk?" Videl announced, rubbing her stomach a bit.

"Don't you feel tired?" Gohan asked, digging in especially since his father and wife were done eating.

Her eyes did feel a little lazy but she didn't want to take a nap or rest. "No, I need to stretch my legs."

"I'll go with you," Goku offered, genuinely smiling.

"Alright. We'll be back soon."

When Goku and Videl exited the house, a thought sparked in his head. "Hey, you think we should have asked Chichi?"

As quickly as a frown came on her face from slight annoyance, a smile returned. "Ah, it's too late now…" They walked side by side at a very slow pace. "Besides, if we told her she'll like… carry me around or something."

A laugh escaped his throat. "I get your point."

* * *

An analogous gradient washed the sky—red to vibrant orange to a beautiful yellow. As the sun was setting, it was still bright enough outside that Goku and Videl took a walk in the forest. Despite the general stereotype of murky, dark, cold forests, it was actually quite beautiful and peaceful. Videl's hands were sprawled on her large tummy as Goku strolled beside her, whistling, with two hands behind his head. 

They say that when two people become friends, the silence between them is comfortable.

For five minutes they walked in peace. Videl occasionally stopped and picked any pretty flowers that she saw. And within five minutes, she had a tiny bouquet in her gentle grasp. Goku watched her carefully and he smiled. A smile that was more genuine, soft than the one he usually wore.

She was beautiful like this, he admitted, but it wasn't like she _wasn't_ pretty when she wasn't pregnant. Goku was happy for his son, happy for his daughter-in-law, and that made him happy. Then he broke the silence.

"So have you decided what you're going to name the baby?" he prodded innocently.

Her eyes travelled to his face slowly, unhurriedly. "Nope, not yet." She smelt the wild flowers and in response her lips curved upwards. "You have any ideas?" When they caught each other's gazes, both erupted in laughter.

Her hand touched her heart, and she tried to catch her breath. "You thought about it, didn't you?" she accused accurately. Her eyes playfully pierced his and he smiled nervously.

"And if I did?"

"Well tell me. What would you like me to name your grandchildren?"

They continued to walk side-by-side and a gentle breeze passed by.

"Bardock," he stated, his demeanour shifted on the serious side.

She questioned him, "Bardock?"

He nodded and then shrugged. "I don't know why, but I like the name."

Videl laughed softly, linking her arms with his. How he amused her sometimes. "Okay, grand-daddy to be, well you know I'm going to have a baby girl. What would you name her?"

He laughed. "Um… Pan."

She smiled more. "Gohan mentioned you told him that."

Thus, they're conversation continued happily about the upcoming baby. And everything seemed so perfect. So beautiful. So right. So perfect. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

It was night, told by the dark, inky sky, and small stars glittering in the sky. Videl stepped out onto her balcony. She inhaled the clean air with her arms stretching upwards, as if to catch the stars, and the sleeves of her loose nightgown fell. Smiling happily—she seemed to be doing _a lot_ of that lately—she passed the white long curtain, returning inside. 

She stared around the room, her precious haven that belonged to herself and Gohan. It wasn't intricately decorated as much as the rooms in her father's house, but it were classy. The medium-sized room was furnished with mahogany, opting to style the room in a reddish neutral colour. To contrast the darkness, all the bed sheets and curtains were white.

It was around ten and Videl was feeling a bit tired. She wrapped a sheet around her shoulders but didn't want to go to bed until Gohan came up. So she _danced_. She dance because she had another reason to live.

At first she twirled in a daze of profound happiness that not everyone could obtain. The sheet that held her, also acted like her cape, following her as she twirled. Her hair danced as well, rising up and down, shimmering nicely. Soon she was humming away and hadn't noticed someone watching her, even though she pretended there was an audience.

She began doing a variation of a grapevine, but slower, more gracefully and passionately than the way it was supposed to be done. On top of that, the sheet which was now hung around her shoulders, were flapped up and down following where her hands danced.

The person watching cracked a smile.

To finish off, Videl, looking a bit insane now, waltzed with the air. Her arms curved, as if holding someone, and she moved stoically to a waltz of her own. She halted in front of the white, long curtain and bowed. A curtsy that was small, simple and well, cute.

Everything that she did was adorable so the audience—well that one person—clapped.

Her rosy lips parted from slight shock and embarrassment. Heat flared up in her cheeks and the man that watched her neared.

"Nice performance," he said, teasing her.

She half-rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue with the top of her mouth. "T-thank you…" She wasn't sure what to say to her husband, catching her in such a state.

Gohan came closer, the shadows moving away from his face. His eyes showed a mix of amusement and joy, while his hand ventured off to touch her face. "It was beautiful."

A smile was what she gave. She knew what was happening and she was enjoying every minute of it. "Oh did you." The married woman moved back a bit to wrap the curtain around her wrist. Then she moved away, further onto the balcony and fell backwards, allowing the curtain bar to hold all of her weight. She swayed side to side, unaware that the bar was getting dangerously looser and looser.

But both of them didn't see the danger.

Swinging side to side, her dark hair lashed about, and her performance continued. If she didn't let go and spin around Gohan, the bar would have slipped and she could have fell.

Videl twirled slowly, unaware of Gohan picking up the sheet she dropped earlier. He could smell her scent—a combination of strawberry and grape fragrance that must have come from her body spray and shampoo. He approached her faster than her pace to the bed, and in one smooth motion he caught her with the sheet. She easily accepted defeat.

He wrapped his arms around her enlarged stomach, kissing his wife's temple tenderly. "You're beautiful," his whispered softly, turning her around to see her face. She was smiling.

Completely casual in such a situation, Gohan's hand reached to push her hair back. Once that was fixed, he studied her elated face before kissing her.

Then for the rest of the night he showed her how beautiful she really was.

* * *

A couple days passed. 

That was enough time spent away from her father, Videl reasoned carefully. Plus, he was getting relentless, excited to become a grandfather. The press was feeding off of this buzz too. Videl was thankful that Gohan had escorted her safely—from the sky—and had evaded her from being harassed by the media, though they started to respect Hercule's wish for privacy.

Gohan sunk in a black-cushioned chair and threw his head back. It rolled to the side to take a look at his pregnant wife. Her father looked extremely happy as he touched her stomach, his grin reaching ear to ear.

Videl raised her eyebrows up at him, grinning. She wasn't getting too annoyed with this extra attention. She knew that once the baby was born all attention would be diverted to the baby. Videl should lavish this special treatment while it last.

"Daddy," she said a little loud, to get his undivided attention. "When are the rest of the company coming?"

"Soon," he responded. Hercule didn't seem to take full notice of her irritated state.

"I'm hungry."

In response, he moved back a bit. "I can get the butler to get you something to eat."

The purple-blue eyed woman pushed herself up. "No, I'll just go the kitchen."

Hercule would have escorted her safely to the other end of the house, but he saw the look that she shot him. Being in Gohan's company wouldn't be bad.

"So."

"So…"

"When are others arriving?" Gohan was referring to the little get together.

"Any moment now." Hercule was right. Chichi, Goku and Goten arrived on time, thanks to the Instant Transmission technique. It wouldn't be too soon when the rest of the guests arrived. Considering that there were two Saiyans, three half-breeds, and one pregnant with a Saiyan child, dinner was served shortly. After dinner, everyone retreated to Hercule's large backyard. Goku and Vegeta took off in the air to spar lightly. Goten, Trunks and Buu were _chilling_ in the outdoor pool. Marron accompanied them afterwards. Krillin, Hercule, and the remainder of the men were chatting idly. The women, well, they were doing what they're best at: gossiping. Videl was never one of those types of women, so she just tuned them out.

Her eyes lingered over her father's property. It was amazing and she knew she was very fortunate for all her father provided her. It stretched out like an open canvas and from where Videl was sitting she couldn't see where it ended, even if she was on a large, hilled peak. The pool was closest to her, which was quite near the greenhouse. From there, going clockwise, the men had started a game of football, which had surprised her a bit. She feared her father playing full contact sports with much stronger men. Soon she grew bored of watching. She forced herself up and declared that she was going for a walk in the garden. She wanted to stretch out her legs.

"Goten! Go and get it!" Trunks's yelled suddenly.

"Why should I? It wasn't me. It was Buu!" Goten hollered back.

"Buu?" the pink blob responded, his pink arse restful in a tube.

Videl looked down at the group. It looked like someone had knocked out the beach ball out of the pool. Her slender eyes narrowed. There should have been more than one. Her father could surely afford it. Unless… unless Buu turned it into candy or chocolate. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll get it!" Videl yelled, proceeding to walk down the cement stairs that the gardeners created. When she reached down to the normal level of the land, vulnerable to a _ki_ blast, water, or a football hitting her, she picked up the large beach ball and threw it at the boys. They caught it and thanked her.

Videl smiled softly and turned around to go back where she came from. It would be easier and safer to get to the garden from there.

In a comfortable, plain green dress with running shoes, Videl climbed the stairs again. It wasn't that high, but this time it seemed difficult to climb because on the second last-step to the top, Videl placed her foot on the wrong step. She crashed forward on her stomach, though she tried to stop herself with her hands. She was unaware if others saw, so she tried to get up, but her head and stomach started to ache. Losing control of herself, she rolled down the stairs, and didn't stop moving until she lost momentum.

Videl groaned. Physically she was hurt a lot, but didn't know the extent of it until she felt the pain in her stomach. Alarmed, her eyes snapped open and in response her hands reached to her rounded area. She couldn't sit up and she found it difficult to open her eyes. Videl could feel the chilly breeze passing her and the grass. Something was terribly wrong.

She heard voices around her, screaming out her name. They were like echoes, none not really reaching to her. Not even Gohan's.

Gohan reached to her side in haste when his mother called what has happened. Chichi's motherly instinct was to try and comfort the young woman. She placed Videl's head on her lap, while the young girl cringed, her arms clutching onto her stomach in pain.

_Something was terribly wrong._

He was speechless, watching his wife like this. "What happened?" he barely managed to say.

They gave him an answer, but he didn't grasp it.

"Call for help! Call Goku! Call someone!" was Bulma's cry.

Indeed, something was wrong.

It was an accident. She didn't mean to fall. She didn't mean to be careless. It was an unfortunate mishap that wasn't planned for. And all through everyone's hustling in panic, no one but Gohan heard a soft, drained whisper:

"It hurts. The baby…"

Nothing was perfect. Nothing was right. Nothing was beautiful. Nothing was perfect. Something was wrong.

Accidents happen. Things just happen. For better or for worse. It was fate. Maybe God's plan.

Something went wrong.

Things just happen.

* * *

**  
**

* * *

Well readers, 

1) Review please!

2) Forgive me for mistakes. I wanted the chapter out but I'm a terrible reader on the computer. If there's something that SCREAMS WRONG or DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, tell me and I'll fix it!

3) Now I must catch up on deprived sleep!

Love you guys,

Goku's Daughter

P.S. I almost tripped going up the stairs TWICE today. (But I just don't get enough sleep I think, and it sucks). The first time I managed…not to fall on my face. The other time my friend caught me.

P.P.S: I don't know when another chapter is coming out. I spent today reading and editing but I'm not ready to post it because I feel something is off with it.


	4. Chapter 4: Not On Earth

**Disclaimer**: Goku's Daughter does not own DBZ or the plot from the movie "Chori Chori Chupke Chupke." Refer to chapter one.

**Summary: **They both had a dream of having their own big family but sometimes you don't get what you want. The story of why Pan is an only child. G/V

**Last Chapter: **

Gohan reached to her side in haste when his mother called what has happened. Chichi's motherly instinct was to try and comfort the young woman. She placed Videl's head on her lap, while the young girl cringed, her arms clutching onto her stomach in pain.

_Something was terribly wrong._

He was speechless, watching his wife like this. "What happened?" he barely managed to say.

They gave him an answer, but he didn't grasp it.

"Call for help! Call Goku! Call someone!" was Bulma's cry.

Indeed, something was wrong.

It was an accident. She didn't mean to fall. She didn't mean to be careless. It was an unfortunate mishap that wasn't planned for. And all through everyone's hustling in panic, no one but Gohan heard a soft, drained whisper:

"It hurts. The baby…"

Nothing was perfect. Nothing was right. Nothing was beautiful. Nothing was perfect. Something was wrong.

Accidents happen. Things just happen. For better or for worse. It was fate. Maybe God's plan.

Something went wrong.

Things just happen.

* * *

Under the Surface

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter Four: Not on Earth**

----

_Life was unfair._

Anyone can say that.

Everyone has had experiences that cause us to damn life and the world.

"_It's so unfair. I have the hardest History teacher and he's so damn mean. His test was a killer!"_

"_Dammit! I broke a nail!"_

"_Ugh. My mom won't raise my allowance. I can't go shopping!"_

"_Why doesn't she like me? Am I ugly? Am I not good enough?" _

And then they're _those_ experiences

"_Why did he kill my mother?"_

"_Why did he rape me?"_

"_Why did she leave me and took my children?"_

"_Just because my skin colour is different from theirs, why do they still torment me?"_

"_How am I going to live without my husband?"_

"_Why couldn't God give my child one more day…?"_

The list goes on.

----

When Videl woke up, she took time to observe her surroundings as she was extremely groggy and on meds. The walls were a pale pink colour. So pale that it almost looked white. The door was directly ahead of her and a square window was placed in the higher region of the steel green door. There was a table in the corner of the room—a tan, dry colour that reminded her of something from the desert. She soon became uncomfortable with anxiety plaguing her.

Videl looked down at herself in worry. Her bed was comfortable and she was warm with two covers on her. But she felt horrible. Physically horrible and confused. She looked underneath her blankets and saw what she was wearing: hospital clothes. Her eyes become moist and her fingers trembled.

Those very fingers played with plastic-like band around her wrist as her stare bounced onto the wires attached in her flesh and then strayed to the machines that monitored her. She struggled to sit up due to her condition. One edge of her lip curved upwards before she bit down hard on her bottom, chapped lip. Her chest rose and fell faster and faster and her blue eyes, now awfully dull, threatened of tears.

She remembered why she was here.

"Baby…" she whispered, waiting for a response. Her face was filled with confusion, fright and mild anger.

"Baby?" she called again, her hands reaching up to her hair this time. Like claws they caught the hair on the top and pulled. Her forehead wrinkled up; her eyes squinted.

"Where's my baby?" Videl yelled, weeping. "Gohan… where's our baby?!"

He wasn't in the room, and she wondered where did he go? Did he already leave her? That thought made her weep further.

The half-Saiyan entered the room and immediately rushed to her side. His eyes looked empty; shine and glitter was lost. His hair was untidy. He was still in his casual clothes, but he loosened them. Videl didn't question him on his state. One thing was on her mind.

"Videl," he said, sitting on the edge, encapsulating her with his arms. Her head found his chest and he let her cry.

"Where's the baby?" she asked, fearing the answer. She knew something was wrong.

His throat was dry; his eyes were moist, wide and red. "Videl…" he whispered, his voice cracking.

"Tell me where my baby is!" she managed to say louder, her hands gently gripping onto his shirt. She possessed no strength though she held on with all her might.

He hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry…" Gohan whispered barely.

"I lost the ba…by…" She struggled to finish her sentence.

"_You _didn't lose the baby. It was an accident," he told her gently.

She shook her head, not believing him. "Where is our baby?"

He didn't know what to say to calm her down. "She's in heaven." Gohan tried to stay strong for his wife but his voice broke. Then tears in his eyes poured down his face; he couldn't stay strong.

But she understood.

The baby that held their happiness was gone. The unborn baby that gave each other a smile on their faces was gone. The same baby that they were (and everyone else was) anticipating for was…gone.

"W-why?" she asked him desperately.

"Complications." He did not understand all the doctor told him. It was too hard to concentrate in this state.

She didn't say anything as her head tucked under his chin, crying.

"A-are you okay?" he asked her.

No response.

"Are you _physically_ alright?"

She stopped trembled a bit and answered, "My body feels weak."

"It's the drugs," Gohan managed to say.

They stayed silent for a moment and their weeping gradually paused.

Her heart raced while a thousand of questions flooded her head. "Why did _we_ lose our baby? _Why_?"

He moved away a bit to look at her face and to wipe her tears away. His hand reached to smooth her black-knotted hair. Still she looked beautiful. "I don't know. Life is unfair." She nodded, agreeing.

Vulnerable, they held each other for a little while longer.

* * *

It was the following morning. Gohan was ready to sign release papers and have a thorough talk with the gynecologist, Doctor Christine Jarel. She was short with long curly hair tied up in a ponytail. Usually she was inviting, happy and welcoming, but there was something amiss in her eyes that betrayed something… something grave. The already worried, concerned Gohan missed it as he scribbled his signature on the dotted lines. When he handed the papers back to the doctor, he looked up at her and his face looked exhausted. 

"Will she be okay?" Gohan asked, not knowing that it could get worse.

Christine looked down at the papers, putting them aside before giving Gohan her full attention. Gently she folded her hands together, trying not to deceive him by her facial expression. "She will be. Her body is healing so she'll have to take extra care of herself. I'll give you a prescription for what she has to take." The woman's lips were drawn together in a line. "Videl will need lots of rest and…love." The doctor saw Gohan's slightly puzzled look, as if she offended or challenged him, but that wasn't her intention. She was in this profession for a good ten years but she could never get used to telling patients bad news. "During the surgery… as I told you yesterday… there were many complications…" Then she saw his face and spilled it out. "I'm sorry Gohan. There's nothing we could do. Videl can't have children anymore. She's infertile."

The hybrid blinked. Three times. Then he managed to choke up those two words. "No children…?"

The doctor's expression was sincere, kind. She made a sad nod.

Gohan choked again from trying to say something but couldn't concentrate when he felt tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't believe it. No children. His hand clasped over his chest and his breathing escalated. Then he looked at the doctor carefully for a favour. "Can you promise me something?"

She nodded, but did not make a sound. He needed a doctor's pledge.

His eyes were drawn to the ceiling before it drifted off outside of the window, back to his hands and then finally to the gynecologist. His eyes shone death, hurt, and pain that slightly frightened her. What he said almost shocked her. "Please, don't tell Videl."

Her mouth parted and her eyelids covered her chocolate eyes twice. She contemplated on it for a moment, before she noticed a white presence at the door. The doctor's gaze betrayed the presence to Gohan.

He turned. He saw.

Videl was wide eyed, staring at her husband and back at the gynecologist. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her hair was so messy that you could hide a pencil in it. Her skin lost its shimmer as now it was pale, too pale for a normal human, so ghostly white that it worried her husband. Her hand rested on the side of the doorway and she managed to whisper, "I can't have any children?"

The doctor immediately walked towards her to bring her to a seat but Videl pulled away at any touch.

"No answer me!" she cried out suddenly. Her wide eyes were glass-like and almost psychotic. "I can never have kids?" Her breathing was getting out of control and the more she gasped for breath the more the tears stung in her eyes.

Doctor Jarel shook her head. "I'm sorry Videl." She tried to lead Videl in the room again but the young woman pulled her arm away. Her eyes were fixated on her husband, who rose out of his seat. When he approached her, it looked like she was going to run away. It broke his heart to look at her like this: with watery, lifeless eyes that flashed betrayal and hurt. He really thought she will run away.

But when Gohan closed the space between them, she collapsed in his arms.

And then they wept again.

----

_Life was unfair._

Anyone can say that.

Anyone can prove this statement with a life altering experience.

"_It was an **accident**. I lost my baby… my life… Now I could never have children. I can't give my husband, my truelove…my soul mate, a child. I can't give my doting parents a grandchild. Never... can I… Why? Why is life so unfair?"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, this chapter was short compared to the others. The next will be slightly **longer**. **Sinful** will come out sometime **this week** (as in the week of the 17th), because I'm waiting for my beta to finish her exams. 

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading, even if it was sad. Now please do this **poor, depressed, unhappy** author a favour and **REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter:**

"_Gohan…" Videl started, removing her husband's arm from her waist. She struggled to get up and out of bed. "We need to talk." The serious look in her eyes worried Gohan._

"_Okay talk." He sat up and met her gaze._

_She bit on her lower lip and her eyes looked for a distraction. She failed, sucked up her gut, and spilled out what she intended to say. "I think we should get a divorce."_

**GD // kiss kiss**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Moving On

**Disclaimer**: Goku's Daughter does not own DBZ or the plot from the movie "Chori Chori Chupke Chupke." Refer to chapter one.

Firstly, I have to thank reviewers for support. Special thanks to Goldenwolf for proofreading. Enjoy.

* * *

Under the Surface

As told by Goku's Daughter

**Chapter Five: Moving On**

-----

Time could be a blessing or a curse. It can drag on, help heal, or be a pain. Knowing what to do with your time is what counts. When you learn how to value time, and do something productive, then you know you're accomplishing something.

Even if it means doing something you don't like.

The point is you're doing _something_, right?

Handling things is what helps define a person. A girl comes home crying from school. A boy was teasing her, calling her names. She could either keep on crying, or she could do something about it. She could get even. Do something about it.

A boy is being bullied at school. He could suck it up, but it won't resolve anything. The bullying, the abuse, will still continue. No. Get transferred to another school or go tell your parents. Do something about it.

Wisdom is knowing what to do next, skill is knowing how to do it, and virtue is doing it. 1

Gohan drove back to his home, consumed by trepidation, pain and emotional fatigue. Keeping a careful eye on his wife, he sought her hand and squeezed it gently. _Kami_… _help us…_

Videl kept silent. She feared if she spoke, she might just spill out into tears. When she felt Gohan's hand holding hers, she smiled a bit from the comfort. Videl always had her husband to count on. Always he had told her. _Always._ Her smile dulled a bit.

Approximately half an hour later, they reached home. Videl's smile had vanished but she quickly tried to force back a small smile on her face. She managed to do it but every time it would soon fall into a frown… and well… it just did not work. Even if Goku and Chichi were waiting for them, Videl did not feel much better.

When Gohan parked the car, he carefully studied his wife. "It'll be okay." When he kissed her temple, she continued to sit motionless with a blank look on her face that gave Gohan heartache. He then got out of the car.

Videl followed him. She had changed from the hospital gown and now wore a matching pants and pull over top. The colour black was suitable for her and she was glad for its warmth since she had felt only coldness lately.

"Videl…" Chichi's comforting voice woke Videl from her trance. The next thing she knew, Gohan's wife had found herself in the older woman's arms.

Nothing else was said for a while.

Her blue-eyes strayed around the landscape. It appeared to be a nice day, she mused, and her jaw clenched. She looked around for Gohan and Goku. They reappeared in and out of the house, bringing things inside. Then finally Gohan came to her side but he too looked emotionally exhausted. He looked like he wanted to be in his mother's arms as well.

"It's okay." Videl felt her hair smooth out. "You can always have another child," was all she heard afterwards. Those words echoed and re-echoed in her ears.

Immediately, Videl stiffened, not caring if Chichi felt it or not. Though her words were meant to be comforting, it brought Videl no consolation. She pulled away from the older woman and this time she forced a smile for her sake.

"Yes. Of course." Tears filmed and burned her eyes. Everything became so cold again until she felt Gohan's hands on her shoulders.

"Mom, I'm going to take her inside. The doctor ordered a lot of rest."

Chichi and Goku nodded understandingly as Gohan and Videl entered their house.

Over the week however, Chichi and Goku provided as much help as they could. Obviously, Chichi was able to give more care to Videl, taking up her motherly role. Videl welcomed it and as the week went by, Videl was slowly healing. That isn't to say that the pain was gone, because she still felt it, as did Gohan. And together they found that burying a dead child was _not_ an easy task.

Friends and family were gathered in a cemetery somewhat close to the city, but far enough near the country. The lot chosen was big and empty as it was not a site for other graves. Hercule had bought this piece of land.

Today Herucle stepped into this area to bury his grandchild. He ached, not only for the life lost—the child that he was so enthusiastic of seeing—but for his own daughter and son-in-law. He especially loathed seeing her in such pain and anguish.

As expected, everyone wore black. Bulma was the most stylish, wearing a knee-length form-fitting dress and with a black hat. She looked attractively mysterious and if Roshi was here on a happier occasion, he would have tried to hit on her.

All the men wore about the same thing. Black suits with black pants. The occasion wasn't so special and grand.

True, it was not an everyday thing to do, so saying that it wasn't special would be false. But the occasion was so depressing that everyone could tell that Videl didn't quite care how she looked. She had no make-up on, unlike Bulma, and her hair was ordinarily coiled in a bun with a few strands falling around her grief-stricken face. Her dress was thick strapped, normal, falling down to her knees. A pearl necklace was clipped on around her neck but the funny thing was, she didn't remember putting it on. She didn't even remember putting on a black veil but she was glad. How she couldn't tolerate having other people see her cry.

The Priest began his speech and Videl concentrated on the tiny body in the coffin. It was closed now; it was just too painful to look at her. She had given up on stopping the tears, which now came gradually when her eyes dried—or when she could see the hazy image on the small coffin.

Gohan stared down at his lifeless child and he too gave up on halting his tears. He didn't care if Vegeta mocked about lack of his strength later on. The hybrid would just repeat his painful experience and hope that the Saiyan Prince would get the message. But it's not like Vegeta would be so disrespectful. He was a man of integrity. The short man wouldn't tease any parent from mourning their dead child. Vegeta still had to learn some things about humans, but he wasn't _stupid_.

The hybrid's arm linked his wife's, and together the whole funeral went by distorted. It was odd. Time slowed down. You know when you hate doing a certain task things just go by way too unhurriedly. Not only did time decrease, everything sort of _blurred_. Everything except Videl and his child, and it was the same for Videl. Only her child was in focus. Sounds had disappeared, or were silenced down considerably. They had not taken much notice to what the Priest was saying. They cared, but it wasn't their highest priority—or they just couldn't do it.

"We therefore commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life."

But they did hear that line and little comfort was given. The couple reached down to picked up soil and scattered it on the coffin now placed in the earth. They moved aside a bit, allowing family and friends to help complete the burying service.

Videl's throat tightened, she bit down on her lip and closed her eyes. She was tired of those damn tears spilling down on her face.

She was tired of people telling her it will be okay and that she could have children afterwards. Videl just wanted to scream out that things _aren't_ fine and she could never have her _own_ family. Then she remembered Gohan.

Kami, she was so tired.

And it was such a long day.

* * *

Gohan flipped over the month on the calendar before pinning it back on the wall. Wow, so little time has passed but to the pair it felt much longer. Slowly, he walked to his bed, sliding under the covers. As he had done in almost every night since they've been man and wife, Videl would snuggle in his chest, or he would wrap a protective arm around her. Lately, it's been the latter, like tonight. 

"Gohan…" Videl started, removing her husband's arm from her waist. She struggled to get up and out of bed. "We need to talk." The serious look in her eyes worried Gohan.

"Okay." He sat up and met her gaze.

She bit on her lower lip and her eyes looked for a distraction. She failed, sucked up her gut, and spilled out what she intended to say. "I think we should get a divorce."

His jaw dropped for a moment and his eyes betrayed confusion and shock. "D-divorce?" the hybrid choked out. Immediately, the tall man flipped the covers over and headed to the small woman. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "You want us… to divorce?" Honestly, Gohan couldn't believe what she said.

She didn't cry even though she felt liquid gather in her blue eyes. "I…" The married woman looked down. "I can't give you a family," she finally whispered.

His grip on her loosened while his right hand reached for her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I don't care if you can't have children."

The woman moved back and she told him, "You're a bad liar."

"I'm not lying," he said softly.

Her frown became bitterer. "Don't tell me that you _don't_ hate me for not being able to give you children. Everyone in this family, including myself, wants us to have a child, a family." A pause. "We… everyone… was _so _happy." She hesitated for a moment. "This is eating me up inside."

"Like I haven't been torn apart," he said in response.

"Exactly. You're still fertile." She made a funny noise in her throat that sounded a blend of a cough and a sob. "I… I'm useless."

He caught her hand and gently rubbed it. "Don't say that."

"I am."

"You _aren't_." The sudden authority in his voice startled her. "I still love you! I love you no matter what you say. I love you more today than I did yesterday. I love you more today than the day of our wedding. And I love you more today than the day I first told you I loved you." The passion glazed in his eyes brought her to tears. The strength of his voice shook her, making her knees weak. "We're not having a divorce." And his tone was so strong, so convincing, and so persuasive.

"Gohan," she whispered and he gathered her tiny body in his arms. He held her again like many nights before. "What do we do then?"

It pained him so much to say it. "We live together. Grow old together. And then we'll die together."

She sniffed. "No children…"

He had an idea. "We can adopt."

"It's a nice idea, but it won't work. You're a half-Saiyan. If the child was weak and could not transform into a Super Saiyan, your father would know. If not Goku, then I'm sure Vegeta would know." She had a good reason to reject the idea.

"The child doesn't have to be a fighter."

"The child has to be of _your_ blood."

They swept in silence like a sudden breeze. Soon Gohan broke it. "I was thinking of gathering the dragon balls. I can wish for our daughter back."

She shook her head. "She's in a coffin. Once you bring her back she'll just die there. She isn't even developed enough to survive."

"I'll wish for that day to never happen," he suggested.

"Can the dragon manipulate time?"

Gohan's silence said no.

"I can wish for you to be able to have children again." He could wish for her fixed body.

"No," she whispered. "What if I lose another child? What if something happens again? I don't want to risk it. What if it's just meant to be?" Gohan could feel her tears fall on his neck and he stroked her head.

"We get another woman to carry your child."

He looked puzzled, surprised, and most of all ached from the desperate yet determined look on her face. "What?"

"It will work. We'll pay her to carry the baby."

He was hesitant of the idea, even if it would bring them a child. "I will only have a child who is also your child."

"Surrogacy," she decided.

"And how will we pay her?" He was trying to think as many ways to deter her.

"I have a lot of money Gohan. You wouldn't believe how much my father put in my Swiss account," she informed him smartly. Her tone held confidence. She wasn't making this up.

He stiffened. "And how come I didn't know this?"

Videl weakly smiled but her eyes did not glitter as it used to. "Oh, I just _conveniently _remembered it now."

"How much do you think is in there?" After all he did have a right to know.

Her frown almost vanished. Her eyes looked up to the ceiling while she calculated for an answer. "It must have grown past a million US dollars…" Her fingers stroked her chin. "Unless daddy withdrew it, but I doubt he did that."

He was astonished. "Are you certain about this account?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Well, if it's not there, I'm sure there are more accounts that my dad opened for me. After all I'm an only child."

Again they were mute.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" she asked him carefully, looking quite hopeful.

Gohan inched back a bit; his mouth twisted up. His dark eyes looked tired and betrayed that he wasn't entirely sure on this. "I don't know about this…" Then he saw the look on her face. "Let me sleep on it, and we'll talk more in the morning." Most likely he would agree after much discussion.

Videl nodded, giving him a hug. Her nostrils took in his scent that she had loved and for once in a long time, she smiled genuinely. "If I never had you in the world, I don't know what I would do. I love you Gohan."

His hand stroked the back of her head tenderly. "I love you too." He breathed in her warm, strawberry scent that he so easily adored. He brought her back to bed and this time, for once in a long time, she snuggled into his chest, as she usually did when everything was right. The hybrid understood that she was tired of being to helpless and depressed all the time. He admired her wisdom and willingness to do _something_. She was trying to heal, get over it, and _do something_, even if she was scared of carrying a child again.

He should _do something _too. But it was so difficult. He needed courage.

If only things were how it was before.

-

Life is about taking chances. Life is about doing.

Don't let life float by, and then you realize…shit I should have done something.

* * *

1 The quote was by David Starr Jordan. I have no idea who he is though… 

**Review please. **


	6. Chapter 6: Game of Risk

**Disclaimer**: Goku's Daughter does not own DBZ or the plot from the movie "Chori Chori Chupke Chupke." Refer to chapter one.

**Author's Note**: I apologize for the lateness. Three chapters left I think.

* * *

Under the Surface

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter Six: Game of Risk**

------

During your life you gotta do something uncharacteristic.

Take a risk. Take a leap of faith. Do something wild.

Go bungee jumping. Make a deal with another company that's not doing well. Get a tattoo.

It's what makes life fun and worthwhile, even if you regret it sometime in between or in the end.

-

"I have reached a decision."

She gave him her full attention.

"I guess… we should go for it."

"Are you sure?"

He looked at her carefully. "Are _you?_"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's the only way." A lot of people do this… right? She was ready. She could do this. She could do almost anything.

"Okay. I don't see what's the worse that could happen." He lowered his mug of hot chocolate and smiled slowly. "I guess we might not be childless after all." He received a look of delight from his wife. He was glad he had made her happy—or at least cheered her up.

She followed him to the door. Before he left the house, Videl kissed Gohan very deeply, thoughtfully. "Thank you." She smiled. She was getting back to her old self and he was very glad.

His lips sought hers one last time. When they pulled apart, Videl set his tie carefully and made sure he had his briefcase. "Have a good day at work," she said, patting his chest.

He kissed her forehead and told her he hoped that she would have a good day as well. When the door closed upon his exit, he stopped and breathed out heavily, worryingly. Now where would he find someone to fulfill the task? They needed to go see the doctor, and find a surrogate. This was not an easy task.

* * *

Videl knew this would be a step she had to do by herself. When she walked in the obstetrician-gynecologist's office, she wanted to run away. Really run away. Run away to China. But she sucked in her breath and entered the office. 

"How are you Videl," she asked. She wore her friendly, doctor smile and made Videl feel comfortable.

"I'm still feeling crappy. But okay." Her fingers dug in her chair and she bit on her lower lip.

"So what can I do for you?" the doctor asked. Doctor Jarel folded her hands on the table and waited.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about surrogacy. Just because _I_ can't have kids, doesn't mean another woman can't carry our child." Videl's eyes shone of hope. "Please tell me my eggs are good."

Christine opened her file and looked through Videl's records. Then she smiled slightly and nodded. "Let's do some tests."

After several hours, Videl was ecstatic to hear these words out of Jarel's mouth:

"Your eggs are good Videl."

-

When Gohan came home that afternoon he met his wife with open arms. "You're smiling today."

She nodded, kissing his cheek. "I visited Doctor Jarel today. She said I had good eggs." The proud look she wore made Gohan laugh as they together walked into the living room. "Here I want to show you something." Videl disappeared but returned quickly with pamphlets about surrogacy. "I picked these up today."

Gohan held them and sped read the covers of each brochure. One had a picture of stork and a baby with the text "Do you want a baby?" Another had a picture of a mother, father and a little baby with big bold lettering: "Infertile? Surrogacy may be for you!" The last one had a picture of a fetus, followed by "Life and Surrogacy."

He opened up the last pamphlet and quickly read the introductory paragraph:

_Do you dream to have a family? _

_Life sometimes can be unkind where you and your loved one cannot conceive a child. Infertility is one of the most common reasons why a couple cannot have a child of their own. But do not despair!_

_ Surrogacy may be the answer for you!_

_ Call Dr. Hitori's office for an appointment today. _

On the back of the brochure were directions and a number for the doctor's office.

"What we need is gestational surrogacy. Unlike the traditional type of surrogacy, where the other woman is the genetic mother, gestational surrogacy is when the woman – the one who's going to be pregnant – is implanted with a fertilized egg, which is _my_ egg and _your_ sperm."

Gohan smiled at her, trying not to laugh. "You're really excited about this, huh?"

She hugged him, smiling against his chest. "I am. I don't feel _hopeless_ and a _screw up_ anymore."

His smile dissolved. "You're not a screw up."

She ignored his remarked. "Gohan, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, anything." He looked down to his wife.

"I was thinking… maybe we should go overseas to do this." Videl looked down at his tie and pulled on it slightly. "Maybe the States or Canada."

Gohan's smile had totally vanished now. His head rolled back to rest against the sofa's cushion. "I guess we could." His eyes then strayed to his wife's face and the smile retuned slowly. "We could say we're going on vacation or a second honeymoon. My mother would expect we're trying again."

Her fingers had disappeared in his hair and she kissed his cheek. "Which we are."

Gohan partly wished she was not _this_ thrilled and hopeful about their new decision. He couldn't bear to see her heartbroken again if something bad were to happen. He was then distracted when Videl suddenly got up, gathering the pamphlets in her hands. "You're hiding them?" Gohan asked.

She nodded and this time her smile revealed her white teeth. "What would your parents say if they knew the truth?"

Gohan shrugged at that. He was not sure. He did not think his mother would go crazy or anything, but he supposed his wife felt… incapable, or unwomanly. And Kami knew his father and Goten would not care. "I'm sure they would support us." Maybe she was afraid if the paparazzi found out. He found in the papers a picture of his family entering the cemetery and Gohan understood why Videl hated the life her father had, sometimes.

Videl stopped at the foot of the stairs. "I'm sure they would support us, but I want this to be… private. Between us, between a man and his wife trying to have a family."

Gohan nodded. He would do anything for her and if she felt this was the best thing for her, then he would go for it.

-

Chichi looked across the room and found luggage ready to be put in the car. She sniffed twice before resisting the urge to wipe her eyes. When her daughter-in-law came downstairs, she looked at her and smiled.

"How long are you two staying in Canada?" Chichi asked, as if she already didn't know.

"A year maybe, or less," Videl said, frowning. And then Chichi rushed forward to give her a huge hug. She kissed her face twice, on each cheek, before hugging her again.

"Think of it as a long vacation, Mom."

"I'm going to miss you two so much!" Chichi wiped her eyes.

"The year will go by so fast. You'll see," Videl assured her.

Chichi pulled the younger woman away and looked at her straight in the eye. "You know I love you, and you know I want both of you to be happy."

Videl softly smiled and nodded. "I know, I know. I think we both need time away…" She left her sentence unfinished because both of them knew what she was thinking. Her unborn child and Chichi's unborn grandchild. Chichi also thought that they would use that time to have another child. What she did not know was Videl could not carry the child.

Then Gohan came down the stairs with the final luggage. His father was already fetching things in his car for the trip to the airport. "This is it," he said, before coming back in. All four stood there and said their goodbyes.

"Chi, it's only one year," Goku said. He smiled, though he wasn't too happy, but of all people, he looked the most positive. It was natural of Son Goku.

With that said, Gohan and Videl finally made their way out of the house. Chichi stood outside and watched Goku drop her son and daughter-in-law to the airport. Gohan persuaded him not to come inside to bid them farewell, because it wasn't like they were leaving forever. Besides, it was hard to say good-bye.

-

It was three days after they landed in this new continent. They quickly rented a house and Videl made renovations to personalize their living space.

"So, do you want to go tomorrow?" Gohan asked her, pulling off his tie. He had found a professional teaching job at one of Canada's most prestigious Universities. With a job, he was more at ease to move forward.

Both corner of her lips lifted; he was glad to see her smile easily. "Yeah, I think we should move forward as quickly as we can."

Gohan plopped down on their white couch and hugged his wife, kissing her at her temple. "We don't have to rush it."

"I'm okay Gohan," she told him, laughing slightly. Then she reassured him again, "Really, I'm okay. Tell me why you are so worried." She rested her head on his lap and he smoothed out her soft raven hair.

"I'm worried that we're rushing… moving too fast; I feel like you're covering your pain with this."

At that, Videl got up. "I'm not _covering_ my pain, Gohan. I just want something to look forward too. I want to have a family with you." She rested her head on his lap again and her smile returned when he continued to pet her head. His hand then travelled to her back and he stopped.

It had been a while since they were last intimate, for obvious reasons of course. Maybe their time here could fix that.

-

Remember, have faith in what you do, and everything will work out fine. Believe in yourself. And keep in mind don't be afraid of taking chances, no matter how farfetched and crazy it seems to be. It's not fun to regret and wonder about the 'what ifs?' Trust me.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know many of you don't like that Videl isn't going to be pregnant. Just hold on, okay? **

**Please review. Kiss kiss. **


	7. Chapter 7: You

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one

**Disclaimer**: Refer to chapter one.

**Author's** **Note**: Yeah I know some people are against someone else carrying the child. I have changed a lot of things from the movie. And I will finish this before this summer ends!

Special thanks to Rara for beta-reading.

-

Under the Surface

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter Seven: You**

--

Sometimes when you see a certain person, you feel that your life has changed.

Sometimes you notice this person because they are good looking.

Sometimes you notice this person because they touched your hearts. You don't know how exactly; you can't explain why.

And sometimes you really notice this person because you _know_ that they will affect you. Change you. Change your life. Forever.

-

At least gestational surrogacy had a high success rate.

After much testing from both Gohan and Videl, it was a difficult task to find a willing, healthy gestational carrier. They were told it will take months or even years to find a host, and then after extracting Videl's egg and Gohan's sperm, in vitro fertilization will be tried for three to four months.

"That's a long time," Videl said to her new doctor, Dr. Hannah. She was an old lady but kind and sensitive.

Dr. Hannah nodded. "Yes, this is not an over-night process." And her skinny lips curved up in a thin smile.

It had already been a month since they have moved to Canada, figuring it was far enough from their family back home. After screening through candidates through agencies and through the internet, they had found only one girl that passed their standards and had Videl's blood type: type AB.

She was thirty-one, making her older than both Videl and Gohan, and she already had one child. She was half Japanese and half European. She had dark chocolate hair, with hazel eyes. She had a real pretty face too; an exotic woman.

Her name was Kristen Lang. And she was a very nice woman.

Things were looking up.

Gohan and Videl met her after talking to her on the phone. At Videl's request, Kristen brought her young son, who was about six years old. They came together to a small coffeehouse where Gohan ordered the little boy a cake while the grown ups talked about, well, grown up matters.

"He's a cute boy," Videl said, smiling as the little boy chewed on his chocolate cake.

Kristen rubbed the boy's head affectionately. "Jacob is." She smiled. "He's the center of my world." But then her hazel eyes drifted to Videl's intense, adoring stare, and she asked, "You really want a child, don't you?" It was if she could see Videl's desperation.

Videl nodded. "I had a miscarriage in my first pregnancy and I can't have children anymore." She made a sad smile. "I would do anything to have a daughter or a son." She looked up at her husband. "Anything."

Gohan was still sceptical over the whole thing however. He already prepared several questions in his mind to ask Kristen about this whole surrogacy thing. "Do you mind if I ask you….some personal questions, Kristen?"

She smiled at him gently and nodded. "Ask anything you want."

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked first.

Kristen's eyes narrowed. "You mean become a gestational carrier?" When Gohan nodded, she said, "When Jacob was three, I first became a surrogate mother. They were a nice couple, like you two seem to be, but it was the traditional type of surrogacy where I was the real mother."

Gohan's eyebrow rose. "And you don't have a problem with that?"

Kristen smile widened. "No, I don't."

"Why?" Videl asked then. She did not understand.

"I must admit, I did have feelings of attachment, but I had to continue telling myself that this was _their_ child. Not mine. _Their child_. And I knew they would give the baby a great life which leads me back to why I wanted to do this from the beginning. They were good people who really wanted a child. I had the gift to bring a child into the world. Maybe it was my calling of sorts, I don't know, but when I saw the look on their faces when they held the baby, I was never happier." Then she quickly added, "I mean, after having Jacob of course."

Gohan scratched his head but smiled at her account, especially the way her face lit up at her tale. Then the look he gave his wife said, "I think we found our woman."

-

"Hi Gohan, how're things going there?"

"Hmmm… fine mom." He could hear his father talking in the background but he couldn't make out all of the sounds and so could not discern what was being said.

"So, since you've been gone for months now, I'm suspecting that something is going on." Her voice held curiosity and suspicion.

He laughed nervously. "Something is definitely going on."

"I hope it's baby making." There was something humorous lingering there.

He swallowed hard. "Yeah, mom, we're working on that." Then before his mother could ask further questions, he changed the subject and asked about his father…

-

"Yes, Chichi, I will… yes. Okay. Okay. Yes." A long pause. "Okay. Next week. Bye. Love you too." Videl hung up the phone and settled on the bed with her baby magazines. They did not get rid of the baby stuff in their home, but Videl still liked looking at them.

She felt Gohan slide in the bed beside her and he said, "So, three days for implantation?" Things with the agency moved very well and quickly. Her egg and his sperm would come together and would undertake in vitro fertilization in their carrier.

She nodded, folding the magazine to look up at him. Videl opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.

"What?"

The raven-haired woman shook her head and put the magazine away. "Gohan, am I still attractive to you?"

He stared in shock from her words. "Of course! Why would you ask that?" He held her hand to capture her attention and, when violet orbs met black, he frowned at her.

She shook her head. "I… I don't know. I feel silly for asking." There was something not right in her eyes, something akin to insecurity and doubt. When her gaze drifted to the bedspread, he cupped her cheek to make her look at him again.

"Videl," Gohan started in a soft voice. They were not especially intimate since losing their first child, and he wondered if it was their recent lack of intimacy that she was worrying about. "I love you, you know that."

She nodded, her hand touching his. "I love you too." And she closed her eyes when his lips touched hers. The kiss became deep and long. His fingers became tangled in her dark hair but soon they pulled away.

Videl did not look him in the eye but she appeared tired. Then she said, "Goodnight," before he could kiss her again.

Gohan exhaled deeply. He could not say anything else to her. He just watched her cuddle in her sheets before hugging her.

Then the half-Saiyan realized how long it has been since they were intimate and a flood of sadness washed through him.

-

It had been a week since Kristen had been fertilized by his sperm and Videl's egg. And for some reason, it felt natural to say it. After all, that was how life is _technically_ made. The egg has to be fertilized by the sperm.

As precaution, Gohan and Videl exchanged numbers with Kristen so they could call frequently to make sure things were okay. Kristen, at first, was wary, but mentally reminded herself that Videl had had a miscarriage and would not want to risk another one.

Gohan felt his cell phone vibrate all of a sudden. "Hello, Son Gohan."

The voice was terrified and scared. "Gohan. I need your help. I need you to come quickly!" Then there was a scream and the phone died.

"Kristen!?" he called, and then he looked his cell phone screen. The call had ended. "What…?" He was confused. Immediately, his Saiyaman hero instincts kicked in and he left to the air to find the mother of his child. Well… the carrier of his child.

It took him ten minutes to find Kristen. Carefully, he pushed the door open and found her things in disarray.

"_You slut!"_ He heard a yell in another room.

Then another shrill scream.

Gohan used his super speed to find Kristen and his eyes widened at the scene before him. A tall man with long blonde hair stood over the helpless woman with a baseball bat in hand.

"You're gonna pay what you owe!"

She cowered under him, covering her ears with her hands and whimpering. "Please don't. I have a son."

The moment the man was about to swing his bat at her, Gohan moved forward and stopped the hard wood from making impact whilst pushing the thug back. He flew back into an old bookcase, creating a smoke of dust.

Kristen opened her eyes at the crash and her mouth was left open when she found her savoir before her.

"Are you okay?"

She found his arms, petrified at the prospect of almost dying.

"Are you okay, Kristen?"

The man did not move. She finally nodded. "Thank God Gohan. How the hell did you get—"

He cut her off, his eyebrows dipping down into a frown as he surveyed her. "What did he want?" What was he after?"

She trembled, whispering the one thing that everyone wants in the world. "Money."

"MONEY!?" Videl shrieked when she found out what happened. Anger flared in her eyes after she almost cried at the prospect of Kristen getting beaten to death. "Did you call the cops?"

Gohan nodded slowly. "That's why we came so late."

Jacob was already asleep on their couch. He was picked up from school by Videl after Gohan had called her.

"I see. Well, you have no choice. You have to stay here," Videl decided.

Kristen opened her mouth to protest, but the way the shorter girl crossed her arms over her chest told her Videl would not change her mind.

-

The transition of moving into a new home was smooth. Jacob liked playing with Gohan and Videl, who seemed to have an unlimited amount of energy. Their house was beautiful too. The living room walls were painted in a tan colour but they had white furniture to contrast. The kitchen tiles were coral-tinted with a pinch of sparkle. The bedrooms were comfortable with comfortable beds that gave one a good night sleep, no matter what kind of day you had had.

And then very soon, Gohan and Videl decided, they should tell Kristen one of their biggest secrets.

"The child that you will bear will have a tail."

She blinked.

"Yes, a tail. I said it. A tail. A brown furry tail," Videl repeated, nodding.

Kristen's mouth dropped open and she blinked in bewilderment. "You're serious?!"

Videl nodded and looked at her husband. They had planned earlier how to tell Kristen this piece of information. Gohan explained it to the incredulous woman.

"You see… you might not believe me when I tell you this… but my father is not _human._"

There was stark silence. That is, until Jacob yelled out, "AWESOME! So, can you fly like Superman!?"

Gohan stared at his wife hesitantly and once she gave him her approval, he slowly nodded. "Yes, I can fly."

Kristen looked like she was in shock. Her skin grew deathly pale and her eye twitched.

"WHOA! THAT'S SO COOL! OH MY GOD, MOM! DID YOU HEAR THAT?! HE CAN FLY!" His eager eyes widened. His excitement spread throughout the room but his mother remained frozen in place.

"I could fly too," Videl said meekly, but then she quickly added, "But I'm a hundred percent human."

Gohan coughed, slightly uncomfortable at Jacob's excitement and Kristen's shock. "Anyway, to get back on track, my father came from another planet; he's a Saiyan and long story short, he came to Earth. Later he married my mom and they had me and my brother. My father, brother and I had tails, but they were cut off at some point."

Kristen was _still_ in shock.

Videl touched her hand gently. "Are you okay?" She thought she had taken it better when Gohan told her, but then again she had reason to believe his words. He did all of those _awesome _things. Fly. Ki. His immense strength. "Gohan, maybe you should lift a fridge or something."

Jacob, on the other hand, simply snapped his fingers in front of his mother's face to awaken her from her trance-like state.

Kristen shook her head violently, still not believing. "No, no. You don't need to lift the fridge. Uh… I'll just… trust your word." But she sounded like she was lying.

Gohan exhaled loudly, raking his hair with his fingers. "You remember how I knocked your attacker so quickly? I could have killed him in one punch. It would have required no effort."

Kristen shut her mouth then. "But… you look so human."

"Saiyans look just like humans, except for the tail and perhaps a more muscular physique." He shrugged, unsure of what else to say.

Kristen nodded then, yet it was an unsure nod. And although she did not quite believe such a story, not until she saw him float in air for herself, she _did_ see how in love Videl and Gohan were. She could even admit she felt a pang of jealousy.

Every morning before Gohan went to work, Videl would kiss him before he walked out of the door.

During the day, if Videl was home, Gohan would make at least one phone call home.

When Gohan came home from work, the first thing he would do is put his things down, find his wife, and kiss her.

But somehow, oddly, they became a family. Gohan and Videl did not lock themselves in their room; they played games with Kristen's son, they watched movies together, and ate dinner together…like family.

It was an odd concept to grasp just how things melded and came together. But it did.

-

Videl exhaled loudly. She was becoming desperate. "Kristen, please slap me if this sounds like a ridiculous idea but… Would you sleep with my husband?" Kristen had just told her the bad news that she had started her period.

Kristen almost slapped Videl back into her senses. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not pregnant!"

"Just be patient, okay? I will give you your child, I promise!" Kristen frowned. "We'll just try again, okay. At any rate, Gohan loves you too much to _ever_ sleep with me."

"If you got him really drunk, he might. So will you?"

Kristen laughed then, cupping Videl's face in her soft hands. The soft light danced in her eyes. "I will cry if I ever had to sleep with your husband. I am afraid of penises." There was humour lingering in her voice.

Videl became confused, and it showed on her face. "What? How did you get Jacob?"

But Kristen did not answer. Those hazel eyes studied her face, looking down at her. "The first time I saw you, I thought you were beautiful."

Videl's breath was caught in her throat. Her hands touched Kristen's, gently, not having strength to remove them. "I don't understand?"

She laughed this time. A deep, throaty laugh and her fingers left Videl's soft face in a silky caress. "I can never, ever sleep with your husband, Videl. I don't swing that way." Their lips almost touched, fleetingly but Kristen moved away and bared her teeth in another soft smile. "But you, I can _so_ sleep with."

-

And sometimes when we see this certain person, we want them. We want them as possessions. We want them as lovers.

Or sometimes, we just want them to be our friends.

-

**Author's** **Note**: So things are moving fast. I did that on purpose so I can finish this in 9 chapters. So don't hate on me if this is lame. This story also teaches me not to start a story unless I was REALLY passionate about it. Argh.

But I must admit, I was tempted to do a girl-girl kiss. But I didn't. Hahaha. Why don't any girls hit on Videl? She's hot and sexy too!

P.S. Sinful is going to kick ass, just wanted to put that out there for the August 18th update!

**Please** **review**.


	8. Chapter 8: Turn of the Tide

**Disclaimer**: Refer to chapter one.

_Author's Note: I like this chapter. Haha. Just needed to say that._

* * *

-

Under the Surface

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Chapter Eight: Turn of the Tide**

-- -- -- --

_Speaking from personal experience, mood swings and depression really hurts. The negativity and hopelessness is strong enough to plunge me under the wave, crashing me against the sea shelled ground, scraping me, bruising me, and tossing me like I was nothing. _

_Where was God? Why am I different?_

_ Some people can battle pain well; others can't. Thankfully, I'm strong enough that I don't bleed the pain away, strong enough to fight the hole of despair, and strong enough to fight the abyss that threatens to take you over. _

_I actually look forward to rock bottom. The worst of it all. I look forward to it because when you reach rock bottom, there's no where but up._

_And then the tide turns._

_And then I can be happy, or try to be happy._

_Maybe God was watching the whole time and he just did not hear me call, or realize how much I needed him._

_And then I can swim and battle the darkness, the waves, the hardships…the world._

-

She laughed this time. A deep, throaty laugh and her fingers left Videl's soft face in a silky caress. "I can never, ever sleep with your husband Videl. I don't swing that way." Their lips almost touched but Kristen moved away and bared her teeth in another soft smile. "But you, I can so sleep with."

Videl moved back suddenly, as if to evade a blow. She blinked, trying to form coherent words. "You…You're a lesbian?"

Kristen nodded. "Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" There was humour laced in her tone but she wasn't offended at Videl's shock.

The younger woman shook her head. "No. Just I never suspected it. If anything, I was worried that you had a thing for my husband." She caught times when Kristen stared at Gohan, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But now that Videl thought about it, Kristen did watch her a lot at times. Hm.

Kristen laughed at Videl's words. "Oh, no." A hand waved in the air. "No, no. I was kind of jealous actually. Jealous of your husband."

Videl sat down on the bench outside, and the cool winds bit her face. "Oh…" Then suddenly, tears welled up in her eyes. They stung her, threatening to fall, and when she looked up at Kristen, the older woman sat beside her and held her.

"Shh. Don't cry. I won't do anything to you. I promise." She stroked her hair comfortingly and there was nothing romantic about her action.

Videl did not understand where these emotions were erupting from but her teeth bit the inside of her lip, hoping physical pain would stop the volcano. "I'm not going to cry," she asserted, but her voice broke. "You even think I'm attractive!"

Kristen looked lost for a second. "Why wouldn't I? You're beautiful you know."

Videl sniffed hard. "Never mind I said that." But then she felt the other woman cup her chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Don't lie to me, hun. There's something eating at you, and I want to know what it is." Her tone was sincere, kind and inviting. Videl hesitated, but she opened her mouth and spilled the truth.

"I thought having a child would fix everything. I feel like ever since I lost my baby… Gohan has been wonderful and I don't know why I resent him for that." She bit on her lower lip. "I feel horrible. I hate that he's so caring about what happened. I just want him to yell at me and tell me how much I screwed up!" Her lids fell suddenly when she paused, "He's too good for me."

Another rush of chilly air billowed around the women. Kristen wiped her nose from the nippy environment as she absorbed her friend's words. This was a problem of self-worth and it made Kristen unhappy. "Look at me Videl." When Videl obeyed, Kristen gave the most comforting smile she could muster. "You can't bottle this stuff up, especially from your husband. You have to go and tell him. You want a healthy, happy marriage don't you?"

Videl nodded. "I know, I know, but it's so hard to tell him. And I used to be able to tell him anything. I feel like I've alienated myself from him. You know how long's it been since we've been intimate?" It was a hypothetical question and Kristen waited. "A very _long_ time." Videl's words spilled from her mouth so quickly that she gulped for air after her confession.

Kristen's smile widened from ear to ear. "So go home and tell him, show him you love him, and make love to your husband."

The look Videl made seemed to suggest that she did not comprehend Kristen's words.

Kristen laughed then, her palm patting her friend's hand. "I'll be fine, Jake and I will stay at a friend's house for the night. _Go_ to your husband."

Videl's mouth moved finally. "Thank you." Her lips curved upwards and the worry lines around her eyes seemed to vanish.

-

Dinner was quiet, _oddly_ quiet actually. "Where's Kristen and Jake?" Gohan asked after finishing five plates of food.

"Sleeping over a friend's house," Videl answered. She dabbed her lower lip with a napkin and waited for her husband to finish his meal.

Although food was great and usually Saiyans absorbed themselves in whatever they were eating, Gohan caught her staring at him. With a chicken leg in mouth, he muffled, "What?"

"Kristen's not pregnant." Then a deep sigh escaped her lips.

"Then we try again?" He made it sound more like a question than a suggestion.

Videl shook her head. "No." She stood from her seat and headed to her bedroom with hunched shoulders. Halfway there she twisted her head back and said, "You're right. I've been hiding myself in false hope." There was something bitter in her tongue as she resumed her walk to the room. When she shut the door, she knew Gohan would come and find her.

And the human woman was right.

She also knew Gohan would feel something was wrong. But to his relief, she was not crying. Instead she saw cross-legged on the bed in a meditative manner.

"What's wrong Videl?"

Her blue eyes met black coal. "Why aren't you angry with me?"

"With what?" His eyebrows furrowed at her and her bluntness.

"_You_ _know_ _what_." Attitude dripped in her voice and she rolled her eyes upwards at him. But somehow he knew what she was talking about now without having to elaborate on the matter.

The loss of their child.

Gohan dropped on the bed beside his wife and his face fell in his hands. "It was an accident, Vi. Why would I be mad at you?"

"Then why aren't we as close as we used to be?" Her voice was pleading to him and her eyes were glasslike with tears when he twisted his body around to face her.

It took him a short moment to reply. The half-Saiyan chose his words carefully. "You mean, why you are distancing yourself from me?" He was not angry but there was a little fury hidden in his tone.

Her fingers gripped onto her knees and she squeezed, as if releasing her frustrations on herself. "So you've noticed? And you didn't _say_ anything?" Videl's mouth was set in a hard frown and her eyes glowed.

Her sudden outburst discharged something inside of him too. "If I did, would you have told me? I did not want to push you, I was giving you space." And black seemed to glow as well.

Videl sucked in a lot of air and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry." She didn't cry yet. "I'm so sorry Gohan." She sounded more drained than regretful.

"Stop apologizing, Videl." His voice held traces of weary. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to yell at me," she said, suddenly loud. "I want you to—" but she had to stop when he suddenly got up and grabbed her shoulder hard. Without warning he pushed her down on the mattress, his weight pining her beneath him. Her mouth was left in an 'o' and the pressure on her wrists made her eyes widen.

"You want me to yell at you?" he started, raising his voice. "Yes, I was angry that we lost our baby. What did we do to deserve it? I don't know! But I would never yell at my wife for an accident that she had no control over." A storm brewed in his dark eyes, and his face gravitated towards hers. "I have told you so many times that I love you. There is no other woman I would rather spend my life with. With children or without." Children are precious, yes, but they leave the nest eventually. "Fifty years from now, it's just going to be the two of us." His eyes shut tightly, as if holding something back until he breathed out, "God, Videl. I love you. I love you."

Her heart pounded in her temples and her throat. She didn't know what else to say but, "Kiss me Gohan."

He didn't need to be told twice. His lips crashed down to hers, hot, heavy with need. The hold on her lessened, allowing Videl to move closer to him. Their bodies melded, the heat began to form, and soon clothes became a nuisance.

His mouth tasted her with such urgency as they travelled down her jaw line, kissing, caressing, licking. He missed her. He missed her. God, _he_ _missed_ _her_. Soon he travelled to her earlobe, sucking gently. He missed the way her fingers gripped into his silky locks and massage in his scalp. Oh, how he missed the way she breathed his name.

Just barely he heard her whisper, "Love me." A leg wrapped around his waist, and she could feel him hard against her. Then she said it louder, more desperately. "_Love me._"

He moved down to her neck, taking his time to rediscover his wife. In minutes he peeled the clothes from her body, showing her how much he loved her with each kiss and with each caress. Then his clothes scattered to the ends of the room and she marvelled at the sight of his rock-solid muscles. Her palm traced over each crevice, over each muscle, right down to the fuzzy line down to his groin. He let out that sound, a groan, like he wanted her badly.

And the fire blazed in her eyes.

_God, it had been too long._

That night, man and wife united once again. He fit inside of her so perfectly like a sword slipping in its sheath. And she cried his name, her husband's name, as he roared over her.

Then she cried in his arms. It was tears of joy. And she missed him so much.

"What are we going to do now?" Gohan asked, a finger stroking her arm.

She was silent, and he took that as she did not know.

"Dragonballs?" he suggested again.

It took her half a minute or so to nod. "Yeah, I think I'm ready."

"What are you going to wish for?"

She knew she had to word her wish carefully. Besides that, all she really wanted was a child. A baby. An abrupt vision unfolded in her mind.

"_I wish to be fertile again so I can reproduce, at least once."_

"_Fertility," the voice boomed. The skies were dark and stormy. "It shall be done."_

"_And when I am pregnant, I wish for a safe pregnancy." _

_That made the dragon pause, as if in thought. "Safe pregnancy. It shall be done."_

Several days later, Videl hugged the woman she grew to love and then kissed her cheek. "Thank you for everything, Kristen." There was an eloquent pause when she smiled, like they shared a secret.

Kristen knew something was different about Videl when she _really_ looked at her.

It must have been the sex, she thought jokingly to herself. But it was more profound than that.

Real happiness. Real hope.

Something like that anyways.

-

_Like I've said before, once you hit rock bottom but there's no where but up. But of course, the whole ride can't be perfect. We will always encounter hardships, obstacles, and problems in our lives._

_It's how we choose to deal with them that will determine the outcome._

* * *

**Author's** **Note**: Last chapter coming out and then another story is finished! Woot! This wasn't how I planned the story, but I tried to appease to reviewer's requests, so, yeah… hope you liked it! BTW Videl's vision of the dragonballs does not necessarily happen. It's just her daydream.

**Please** **review**.


	9. Chapter 9: Under the Surface

**Disclaimer**: Refer to chapter one.

_A short epilogue. _

* * *

Under the Surface

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Epilogue: Under the Surface**

-- -- - -- --

Many people lie. We lie to cover ourselves. We lie to protect ourselves. Sometimes we lie to protect others from getting hurt.

We lie, because well, it's in human nature to. When we are backed into a corner and have no choice, we fight back and do things we do to ensure our survival. If survival depended on lying, we would lie in a heartbeat.

Some people just lie because they like to lie; they like to deviate from the truth.

Some people just lie because they don't know how to be honest.

Some people just lie because they don't want to face the consequences.

And then there are some people who lie because… they have no choice. They have secrets to protect.

Lying results to stories left under the surface.

-

Under the surface there was a baby waiting to come out.

Liquid was spilled on the floor. Contractions came in quicker, more painful. Breathing accelerated.

Without another thought, the husband grabbed her protectively and flew her to the hospital. This time he paid extra, careful attention on her. This time… there was no fall… no accidents.

This time it was a safe pregnancy.

And as the pain overtook her body, the sweat poured down her skin but she was smiling. When she screamed, she pushed the body outside of her and the corners of her lips curved barely in the tiniest of smiles. Her eyes glittered when the doctor cried out, "The head is out." She was vibrant even when she concentrated deeply, scrunching her face to give one final push.

There was a cry. A baby's cry. A newborn's cry.

"It's a girl."

Videl laughed, tears rolling down her face. "A girl," she breathed, throwing her head back in the pillow. Gohan's finger wiped the tear before it ran off her jaw and his kissed her forehead.

"It's a miracle," she heard her doctor said, handing the baby girl to her mother.

Gohan and Videl exchanged looks. A secret look. Something that was meant under the surface, just between a man and wife.

Gohan kissed the daughter in Videl's arms. The tiny infant had been cleaned, weighed and Gohan had already cut the umbilical cord. "What are we going to name her?"

"Pan," she said, baring her teeth in a tired, but happy, smile.

The half-Saiyan nodded. "Pan."

"Pan," she repeated, breathy.

Her wish has been granted.

-

About a year later Videl held her daughter in her arms as she walked down the paved pathway of the graveyard. Her husband was at her side, holding a single rose within his grasp. The sky was cloudy, hiding the sun from the couple.

"Hey baby," she started. Videl covered Pan's head with her tiny hood as Pan remained oblivious to what was going on around her. "This is your little sister, Pan." And though their first baby remained nameless, the two parents tended to call her Baby Girl. "I think about you everyday. I love you and one day I will see you again." Tears blurred her eyes as she watched Gohan touched the grey tone, placing a rose at the base.

He read the inscription out loud. "_To the Baby Girl we love and will miss. Always._" It had been two years since the miscarriage.

"Goodbye."

The wind howled around them. Gohan held his family close to him, his eyes closed shut.

_Goodbye_

-

It was Pan's fifth birthday. For her birthday this year, she asked her mother for a younger brother or sister to play with. The request threw Videl off guard but she smiled nicely and told the little girl, "I'll think about it."

That night, after Pan had fallen asleep, Videl told Gohan about Pan's wish. The half-Saiyan remained silent, as if something was supposed to remain under the surface.

Videl laughed softly, her chin on Gohan's bare chest. With her finger, she made tiny circles on his shoulder. "The doctor said I shouldn't have had Pan. We called it a miracle. She told me that I can't have any other children." Her voice was quiet, as if she was afraid Pan could hear. Then, when she looked into her husband's eyes, she wanted to ask Gohan what exactly he wished for since he was the one who gathered the dragonballs and made the wishes.

But Videl didn't. Her eyes drifted to the picture Gohan held in his hand. It was a drawing Pan made with crayons. A little stick-figured girl was in the center and then the mother on the left and then the father at the right. The grass was bright lime-green, and she heavily shaded the sky blue. And the clouds were large and fluffy and they took up almost half of the page.

Finally, Gohan said something. "It's okay."

Her chin rose to look at her husband better, waiting for him to elaborate.

"We're happy. We have our family." He bent down to kiss her and when he pulled away, his fingers touched her lower lips.

She smiled against the pad of his thumb. "You're right. I have all that I wanted." And looking back at these seven years… she can truly say she feels blessed. Happy. She couldn't stop giggling then. "Kristen is going to love this picture."

Gohan glanced back at the drawing and he laughed too. Then he placed it on the nightstand before turning back to his wife. "I love you."

Her eyes flickered to his mouth, then to his eyes. "I love you." And slowly, he rolled on top of her, laying soft butterfly kisses along her jaw line and up to her lips. He showed her how much he loved her then and after all the fireworks and all the tingling pleasures, he told her how happy they would be to share a lifetime together. Of course there would be sorrows, troubles and even secrets, but they will be together.

And everything will be alright.

-

End.

-

-

* * *

_And it's done! Please review. _


End file.
